The Browning Family
Episode summary For the first time ever, Jo visits an african family. The Browning family live in San Dimas, California where Reverend Charles and his wife, Bernadette have six children: 20-year-old Catalina (who is in college), 17-year-old Eric, 14-year-old Devante, 10-year-old Brett, 8-year-old Joseph and 1-year-old (almost 2) Charlette. Bernadette is so busy with her work as a successful real estate agent and is constantly on her cell phone, she has no time for the kids. Charles' stepsons, Eric & Devante feel that their stepdad is freeloading & Bernadette makes more money than Charles does. All 4 of the boys spend much of their day playing video games & have no responsibility around the house or act out. Meanwhile calm Charlette wanders around the house and seeks for attention. Can Jo help out the Browning family? Episode recap During Jo's observation, Bernadette doesn't even come downstairs to greet her. When Charlette starts taking a liking to Jo, Bernadette gets jealous, saying, "She'd rather be with Supernanny than watch TV. This is ridiculous!" When Jo speaks with the boys, Devante says that his mom is always angry. At dinnertime, a fight breaks out over money because the boys don't think that Charles provides well enough for the family while Bernadette says that she pays the bills. Later, Jo finds Charlette in bed with a can of spray cheese, watching TV while Bernadette is in her office. At the parents' meeting, Jo addresses the children’s lack of responsibility and chores, and takes Bernadette to task about leaving Charlette to look after herself. She also encourages Charles to be more involved and more vocal. Bernadette and Jo butt heads with each other. Jo tells her, "You've got no respect!" and Bernadette answers back, "I can't change overnight." The next day, Jo makes the family put away all of their technology (including Bernadette's cell phone) in a jar. After that, she helps Charles & Bernadette mend their relationship. Then, Jo creates a chore list for the kids. Charles bonds with his stepsons by playing pool with them and Jo teaches Bernadette how to put Charlette to sleep in her own bed. After Jo leaves the family for three days, Bernadette grabs her cell phone out of the jar. Three days later, Jo returns to the Browning house with DVD footage which includes an unsuccessful family movie night, Bernadette barking orders at everyone and she & Charles arguing over changing Charlette's diaper. Jo tells Bernadette that she has a future as a prison guard. “''This is a prison here'',” Bernadette replies. “''I have to be their warden''.” Jo doesn't accept her excuse and tells her, "There's no love!" Later on, Charles gives his family a sermon, admitting that he hasn't done the best job being a father & husband. Then, Jo plans a game for the family where they work in teams to complete challenges and the losers get pies in their face. In the end, the family starts getting along much better and Bernadette promises, "I'm not going to be an armchair parent." Video Full Browning Family episode on YouTube Family members *Charles Browning, 58 *Bernadette Chapman, 43 *Catalina Combs, 20 *Eric Brown, 17 *Devante Brown, 14 *Brett Browning, 10 *Joseph Browning, 8 *Charlette Browning, 1 (almost 2) Trivia * This is one of the eight episodes not to have timeouts along with Clause Family, Smith-Clarke Family, Amouri Family, Newsome Family, Chapman Family, Haines Family and the Gorbea Family. Category:Episodes * This Episode Was Filmed In Febuary 2008 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:College Student Episodes Category:Adult Children Episodes Category:Teenagers Episodes Category:No timeout episodes Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Stepchildren Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:Big Family Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:African-American Family Episodes Category:Episodes with older parents Category:Xbox 360 Episodes Category:Gaming Addiction Episodes Category:Episodes with no well behaved oldsters Category:Baby Episodes Category:Episodes with no well Behaved teenagers